plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant Family (PvZ2)
Plant Families is a feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants are divided into families which are mostly there to indicate which plant is influenced by which Power Mint. A colored circle with the appropriate family icon can be seen in the upper-left corner of seed packets. Families Each family is named after the Power Mint with which it is associated. There are currently 8 families in the game with more to be added in future updates. The following down below is a list of Power mints that have been officially released and yet to come. Fila-mint The Fila-mint family is mainly composed of electric plants: *Citron *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass Reinforce-mint The Reinforce-mint family is entirely composed of defensive plants: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Wall-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut Bombard-mint The Bombard-mint family is entirely composed of explosive plants: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Arma-mint The Arma-mint family is entirely composed of lobbed-shot and cannon plants: *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Melon-pult *Banana Launcher *A.K.E.E. *Apple Mortar Contain-mint The Contain-mint family is composed of plants that slow zombies down: *Grave Buster *Spring Bean *Magnet-shroom *Sap-fling *Hurrikale *Stunion *Stallia Pepper-mint The Pepper-mint family plants is mainly composed of fire-based plants, including Ghost Pepper: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Snapdragon *Torchwood Spear-mint The Spear-mint family is entirely composed of plants with spikes or piercing attacks: *Bloomerang *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Laser Bean *Homing Thistle *Cactus Enchant-mint The Enchant-mint family is entirely composed of plants that utilize magic in some capacity: *Hypno-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Shrinking Violet *Witch Hazel *Caulipower Conceal-mint The Conceal-mint family is entirely composed of shadow plants: *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Shadow Peashooter I need my TIME MACHINE! The following names is are only found in the source code. If you know the official name or have a better name or translation for it, please contact a wiki administrator to change it.Category:Articles with conjectural titles Appease-mint The Appease-mint family is mainly composed of pea-shooting plants, and some range shooting plants: *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Pea Pod *Starfruit *Rotobaga *Primal Peashooter *Red Stinger *Dandelion Enlighten-mint The Enlighten-mint family is entirely composed of sun-producing plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun-Shroom *Sun Bean *Toadstool *Primal Sunflower *Solar Tomato Ail-mint The Ail-mint family is entirely composed of plants that utilize harmful efects or spores to zombies: *Blooming Heart *Chili Bean *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Garlic *Spore-shroom Enforce-mint The Enforce-mint family is mainly composed of melee plants: *Bonk Choy *Squash *Chomper *Tangle Kelp *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Wasabi Whip *Kiwibeast Winter-mint The Winter-mint is entirely composed of chilling and freezing plants: *Iceberg Lettuce *Winter Melon *Snow Pea *Cold Snapdragon *Missile Toe No family The following plants have no family, usually due to them being non-attacking or instant-use plants. *Power Lily *Imitater (takes on the family of imitated plant) *Marigold *Blover *Tile Turnip *Lily Pad *Gold Leaf *Thyme Warp *Gold Bloom *Perfume-shroom Strategies Whenever you plant a Power mint on the board, it'll do some damage or affect the zombies, then boost the plants on the lawn that are members of the appropriate family. Boosting plants will increase their damage, toughness and/or sun-producing. With Buffz & Bruisez on, you can use Power mints to boost the family that is currently having a Strong buff. Avoid using Power mints when their families are ineffective, since not even a power mint will make the plant do any damage to the zombies at all. Trivia *There are some plants that should be in the following family, but are not: **Despite being a fire plant, Wasabi Whip is not in the Pepper-mint family. **Despite being an electrical plant, Magnet-Shroom is not in the Fila-mint family. **Despite being explosive plants, Coconut cannon and Dandelion are not in the Bombard-mint family *Imitaters family depends on what family of the plant he imitated is. Category:Templates Category:Article management templates Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics